On a beautiful afternoon, Ashley rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of pomegranates for $6.64 each and baskets of oranges for $4.17 each. Ashley decided to buy a basket of pomegranates and a basket of oranges because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Ashley need to pay for her produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Ashley needs to pay, we need to add the price of the pomegranates and the price of the oranges. Price of pomegranates + price of oranges = total price. ${6}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Ashley needs to pay $10.81.